


Cloudytea's Drabbles

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to house my collection of unrelated drabbles. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vast Fields of Ocean Gold (Elfwine)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

He plays an eternal tug of war: sea grey eyes peer out over the ocean of golden plains, hands most comfortable with horse reins firmly in their grasp. The blood running through his veins experience a culture clash of land and sea, never truly at home — _not really._  
  
"The hands of a mariner," his mother coos over their evening meal.  
  
"Nonsense!" his father chides — in jest? He never can tell, the King of the Mark is well known for his brashness — "Those are horseman hands."  
  
Gone are the days of sea kings, of ships roused in glory, of sailors whose great deeds are told around royal halls. Gone they were, and yet Elfwine still dreams of seagulls.


	2. The Blue Truth (Gimli)

"The finest wedding I've ever attended," Faramir comments. A salty breeze sweeps across his face as he opens the door, pleasantly overwhelming him.  
  
The three step out onto the veranda, taking in the fresh spring air, the wedding reception continuing on inside without them. They can hear Aragorn crying out blessings (the audience joining in with a Rohirric cry, a Gondorian song), wishing his dear friend and his new bride the longest of marriages and the most bountiful of children.  
  
"The very finest," the elf agrees with the Steward.  
  
The blue skies above Dol Amroth have never failed, but it was especially beautiful at this time of year when the sordid heat had not yet arrived and the clutches of the cruel winter were just weeks gone. Legolas looked over at Gimli, who seemed rather entranced by the scene before them. Seagulls chimed above, as if joining in on the celebration inside, their singing only adding to the wondrous beauty of the view.  
  
"Do they not have gulls in the mountains?" Legolas jeers, the corners of his mouth curled up into a small smile.  
  
"No," the dwarf finally answers, gruff eyes locked on the beckoning waves lapping over golden shores. "That we don't."


End file.
